1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to compressing and restoring a Short Message Service (SMS) message, and more particularly, to compressing an SMS message right after a user creates the SMS message, and efficiently providing the SMS message that is restricted in capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of a communication technology, communication terminals, such as mobile phones, personal data assistants (PDAs), pocket personal computers (PCs), or Internet terminals, have been developed, which enable individual persons to perform voice and data communication while moving.
In particular, due to a developing technology for general personal wireless communication service and a substantial increase in the number of wireless communication service subscribers, various additional services are being developed and actively provided. Among the additional services, since SMS has a function of enabling a user to send an SMS message using a sound communication terminal, SMS has attracted attention.
However, since there is a limitation in an amount of data which a user can send in an SMS message through the SMS, it is not possible to transmit a large number of characters at one time. In particular, an SMS message payload is limited 140 bytes, e.g., 160 7-bit characters in the case of Latin characters of GSM alphabet, and 70 16-bit characters in the case of non-Latin characters encoded using 2-byte Unicode encoding.
Korean Laid-open Publication No. 2005-0110092 (METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR TRANSMITTING SMS WITH ABSTRACT FOR MOBILE PHONE) discloses a technology that includes a preparation process in which when a user transmits an SMS message to another user using a mobile phone, if the user creates and inputs the SMS message and a compression key is input, a character having the same meaning is prepared through a search operation in a table of predetermined characters; a compression process in which when there is the same character as the character prepared during the preparation process, the corresponding character is converted into a table character and is compressed, and when the compression key is input, a space between the characters is removed; and a transmission process in which when a size of the SMS message compressed during the compression process is within an allowable capacity range, the SMS message is sent to a designated user. However, Korea Laid-open Publication No. 2005-0110092 does not disclose a technology for sending a compressed SMS message without separately performing a compression process.